


That really wouldn't have been a very romantic thing to do

by orphan_account



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, they try to do it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-10
Updated: 2014-10-10
Packaged: 2018-02-20 15:51:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2434406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The two of them have finally confirmed their mutual feelings after a lot of immature prodding and teasing (not depicted).</p>
            </blockquote>





	That really wouldn't have been a very romantic thing to do

**Author's Note:**

> I'm an innocent flower

Somehow they had ended up in this situation.

    It was, in actuality, mostly Kuroko himself who had caused it, but somehow it felt like the work of something big that he didn't really get, pushing things around behind the curtains. Whatever curtains those were. Kuroko personally only had one pair in his apartment, one the previous occupant had left - his money was reserved for basketball gear and dog food.

At the moment, those curtains were shut, making his bedroom look yellow, dusty and flat, the way rooms look in the evening when you shut out the vibrant outdoors and get private. There was a silence in the air, heavy with the way how the things happening in a shut-off space like this weren't for words to capture. How rooms like this weren't about morale or sense or rationalization - just the dust floating in the air and whatever little light was left in.

    This time, it felt odd, because it wasn't just his privacy; it was his and Kagami's.

"Why is this happening, though", he mused, turning to look at his friend, who was sitting on his bed, in the process off wrestling his sweaty socks off his feet. He was pulling them by the tips for some contrived reason.

"You really have the guts to say that after all you've done?!" Kagami huffed, too bent over to fully growl.

"As you can see, I do." Kuroko sat down next to the redhead and let his back fall to the mattress. He himself was already undressed down to his boxers.  
Truthfully, he'd been a bit mean.

It had started, after months of semi-useless pondering, as him trying to - very gently - push Kagami to confess his feelings. They were pretty evident. It was just that things like this were very hard to believe to be true, and even after all the evidence he'd gathered, it would've been too hazardous to his chest area to come out and admit anything himself. The thought of it had brought up too much of a cold sweat.

So he'd started pushing, and it had gotten a tad too fun.

"I really thought you'd caught wind of what I was thinking and were punishing me", the basketballhead said, straightening up with a pair of defeated socks in one victorious fist. He put them down on the bed, and slowed down even more, looking at his legs. He slowly put his hands to the neckline of his shirt, and seemed to be thinking more than usual. The line of his face from the back was very sweet.

"You don't have any responsibility to rip your clothes off the second we get into a relationship, just so you know, Kagami-kun", Kuroko said. "I won't mind if you want to back down."

"No!" the bare-footed boy said with convincing desperation. "I mean… It's not like we're new acquaintances. I've… thought about this before… or something." He coughed awkwardly. "It's just embarrassing. …Fuck, whatever!" His t-shirt went flying. Then he didn't move on.

"You can keep your pants on if you want to." Kuroko looked up at the ceiling. The previous resident had had glow-in-the-dark stars up there, and they had left shadows, lighter areas in the slight dirt the surface had gathered..

"Ok, that suits me", Kagami said, turned to face him, and crawled a bit closer on the bed. "What do we do?"

"Uh."

Kuroko's jaw stalled. After all the effort he'd put into coming this far, he seemed to have lost his desire to initiate things. And perhaps more pressingly, everything he could think to say was immensely cliche and embarrassing. Not for words, definitely not. Kagami's knees, bare below the shorts, were pretty close to his face, and he looked at the scars on them, from falling in the parking lots and on the streets he'd played on in the many, many years of basketball-bouncing he had under his belt.

    He sighed and pushed himself into a sitting position, turning back in his friend's… - he was still going to call him that, he decided - direction.

"I don't know. Whatever you want, Kagami-kun."

"Oh."  
There was a silence where Kagami stared at somewhere around Kuroko's right shoulder. Maybe he didn't want to embarrass himself by saying things, either.

Eventually he crawled closer, and hugged his shadow awkwardly around the shoulders. The skin of their chests was touching. Kagami was very warm, and his palms were sweaty, but it was unexpectedly okay. Kuroko turned to let his lips and nose touch his light's neck. This was surprisingly nice, too. It lightly turned something in his stomach. It might've been his imagination, but it felt like Kagami's skin flushed even hotter.

Their position was very wonky, though. Kuroko cleared his head.

"Let go for a bit, Kagami-kun", he said, and pushed them apart, patting his partner on the chest while  he was at it. That earned him a very good confused look. He moved on. "Are you really kneeling like that? Your ankles will start hurting."

"Oh. Yeah." The redhead crouched up and, after a bit of pondering, settled for sitting loosely cross-legged.

"That's better", Kuroko said, and went on to sit down in the crook between his legs, facing him, with his own legs spread out behind his friend's back.

"I- Oh?!" Now Kagami really flushed for sure, and the shortie in his lap couldn't help it catching and dying his cheeks the embarrassing pink he knew his skin tended to take on.

Kuroko briefly took notice of how caught up in the moment he was. His breathing was getting loud, and as the silly shirtless dude he was sitting on shifted nervously, he realized the extent of their closeness in this position. A huff escaped his mouth. He pressed the inside of his lips together with his teeth.

Nevertheless, he leaned against his friend, again, and gave his neck a small, dry kiss. He smelled of sweat, but honestly, it was pleasant. And when the space between their crotches started to get crowded, he thought it felt very good, too.

But Kagami was still stiff as a statue, though breathing hard. Kuroko leaned back again - oh. It caused some friction. - and examined his face.

"Am I making you uncomfortable, Kagami-kun? It's-" He paused to try and level his voice, it was not staying in check with all this…

"--What, no!" the redhead exclaimed, his voice, too, sort of hoarse, and his eyes kind of came back to life and turned back from the nothing he'd been staring at. "It's just-- It's hard to… Do things." He shifted his gaze away, again.

"Hm", Kuroko said. "If you really don't want to be active, then it's okay. I'd like it, though. This is hardly a level at which it pays off to be embarrassed of displays of affection."

He wasn't quite as articulate as he could've been, but it seemed he hadn't been wrong about his partner's motives. Kagami glanced at him again, looking pained. "I know!" He puffed, and the expression on his face turned grumpy, hiding other, softer feelings.

Kuroko, despite the throbbing between his legs, wanted to laugh. He took his partner's face between his hands and made him look him in the eyes.

"It's alright, Kagami-kun", he said as empathetically as his voice got. "You can show your feelings to me."

Then he evaded a punch sent his way, letting out the small laugh he'd been holding back. He clenched his legs around the redhead's waist and pulled him down with him as he fell to his side. "YOU---!!" Kagami roared breathlessly, but cut it short as an odd groan started to escape his throat. Kuroko's heart skipped a beat. The sound his friend let out hit him somewhere in the hollows of his lungs, shocking him comprehensively.

"That was wonderful", he said, voice unstable. His light was almost panting in his grip, covering his face with his hands. "Really, it's alright", he continued in a calmer tone, and hugged him awkwardly, lower hand going over the shoulder in lack of space. "and if you don't like it, we can still stop."

"No", Kagami muttered in a very conflicted tone. "Please! Let's go on."

At that, Kuroko peeled the hands off his face and pushed his lips against his. He felt the little gasp his partner made in his mouth, and it was surprisingly soft. The kiss was slanted and a bit wet, but neither of them went on to throw tongues into the mix, and Kuroko was happy about it. He'd never been really excited about the thought.

After they parted lips, he did give Kagami's chin a tentative lick, though. And then he finally felt hot hands on his shoulders again, very dear - they were shaky, somewhat.

"Thank you, Kagami-kun", he leaned in to say against his neck, and said person shuddered at the touch. He pulled his leg free from between mattress and waist - it was starting to go numb. Kagami gently stroked his front-shoulder with his thumb. This was starting to feel silly again.

"In my personal opinion, this level is enough for today", Kuroko said, reaching out to ruffle his friend's hair. He had some vibes going on that were a shame to let go, but at the same time, he didn't think either of them had enough determination to go all the way right now.

Kagami jumped a bit at the suggestion. Then he sighed with all the regret in the world and maybe half of the relief, and slid his hand down from Kuroko's shoulder to his back and pulled him closer.

"Your personal opinion's right", he said, "I guess." Absolutely, Kuroko thought. He could physically feel his odd love interest loosen up when direct sexual contact was removed from the menu. And anyway - though he liked to consider himself the least romantic person in most groups of people - that really wouldn't have been a very romantic thing to do right at the moment when they'd finally managed to confirm one another's feelings.

Kagami went on stroking his back, and Kuroko got some cheap kicks out of giving back all of the hair ruffles and pats on the head he'd received from him in the past.

It was a nice enough way to spend the evening, regardless of what else could have been.

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written anything of a sexual nature before this. The original idea was totally different and unrelated but it was set in an universe where I can write the word dick without laughing for like 2 minutes.  
> 


End file.
